twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kate
Katrina, more commonly known as Kate, is a vegetarian vampire and one of the "original" Denali sisters. She has a strong relationship with her coven, as well as with the Olympic Coven, and the Denalis consider themselves to be the Cullens's extended family or "cousins". Kate is strong-minded and has the talent of creating a mental electric current on her skin which shocks anyone who comes into contact with her. She and Garrett become mates in Book 3 of Breaking Dawn, just before the confrontation with the Volturi. He is willing to sacrifice his more "traditional" vampire lifestyle and become a vegetarian. Biography ''Breaking Dawn'' Kate, along with the rest of the Denali Coven (except Irina, who still harbors a grudge against the Quileute shape-shifters for killing her mate Laurent) attended Bella and Edward's wedding. She, along with Irina and Tanya, are orphans and consider themselves to the the Cullens' extended family (or "cousins") as their mother, Sasha, was killed by the Volturi for creating and harboring an immortal child called Vasilii. Fortunately, her daughters knew nothing about the boy until they watched him burn in their mother's arms, and Aro spared their lives. Carlisle explains to Bella that from that point on Irina, Kate and Tanya became purists for the law. Along with Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar, she was called upon as a witness by the Cullens. Kate, aided by Zafrina, helped teach Bella to extend her shielding range in the hope of including as many people as possible during the final confrontation with the Volturi. She agreed to help Bella on condition that she wouldn't break her radius, due to Bella's phenomenal strength. During their practice sessions, Kate shocked Edward with a powerful electric current that she could generate all over her skin over and over again as a way to motivate Bella. This did not motivate her enough though, so Kate used Renesmee instead, and Bella succeeded in extending her shield, though almost lost her temper and attacked Kate for attempting to harm her daughter. During the build up to the fight, Kate developed an attachment to Garrett. She was present during the confrontation, ready and willing to fight if it came down to it. She was forced to watch her sister Irina be burned to death by the Volturi, and attempted to attack them but was stopped by Garrett, Bella and Zafrina. Kate is known to dislike Jane of the Volturi, and claims Jane as her opponent, saying she would like to give her a taste of her own medicine. After the Volturi left, she and Tanya were left to grieve for her, though had gained a mate in the form of Garrett. Personality and physical appearance Due to her mother's passing for creating an immortal child, Kate, along with her sisters, are "purists" when it comes to vampire laws, and before Breaking Dawn had a healthy respect for the Volturi. Kate is passionate and determined, and she would rather fight to the death on the side of those she loves than sit on the side-lines, guaranteeing self-preservation. Kate from the Denali coven first appears in the saga's fourth book. Physically, Kate is never completely described. She has golden eyes because she lives on a diet of animal blood as opposed to human blood. She also has hair that is "long, pale blond, straight as corn silk." Internally, Kate can be described as laid-back. She is not as serious as her sister Tanya, rolls her eyes often, and does not fear danger (except for immortal children) or even death. For example, after being told that fighting the Volturi would be a suicide mission, Kate grins and shrugs nonchalantly, "I'm in." She is also very loyal, especially to those she considers family such as the Cullens, and has a conscience. After helping Bella harness her own talent, Kate remains at the Cullens' side during the Volturi confrontation. She gracefully braces herself for death to come when all hope seems lost. At the end, she returns to Denali with her coven and her new mate, Garrett. Relationships Garrett Kate and Garrett first met when they agreed to help the Cullens witness. Garrett is quick to befriend her coven and shows fascination to Kate's ability to shock people (vampire or human). As the weeks passed, they spend a lot of time discussing various subjects, one example being the Denalis' diet on animal blood. After their confrontation against the Volturi, Garrett becomes her mate, and they return to Denali together. Tanya Tanya is Kate's oldest adoptive sister and leader of the Denali Coven after their mother was terminated by the Volturi. They were changed around the same time, and have been close sisters ever since. Irina Irina is Kate's adoptive sister. She died during the confrontation of between the Volturi and the Cullens. They were changed around the same time, and have been close sisters ever since. Eleazar Eleazar is a fellow member in the Denali Coven. He is the only vampire to have a gift besides herself. He and Carmen joined them a few centuries ago after leaving the life of Volterra. Carmen Carmen is a member in Kate's Denali Coven, and Eleazar's wife. Though it is not determined how close they really are, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Powers and abilities Electrical Current Kate can generate an electrical current in her body. Upon physical contact, and depending on the power behind it, a target may just feel a static shock or be stunned as if touched by a cattle prod at full charge. Because it doesn't affect Bella, the current most likely is a mental illusion similar to Jane's gift. Kate explained that when she first began, she could only project it on her palms, but, as she practiced over the centuries, she learned to run the current over her entire body, which comes very useful in self-defense. With her knowledge in the use her special ability, she helped Bella with her shield projecting by giving Edward shock after shock while Bella tries to shield him, and saying "That wasn't low either," when Bella successfully shields him. Kate's talent was considered special enough that Aro offered her a place among his guard, even though Stefan and Vladimir thought it would not be necessary because of Jane, who could create an illusion of pain. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' (First appearance, although she is mentioned in the other books) **''Breaking Dawn'' Parts 1 & 2 Film portrayal Kate will be portrayed by Casey LaBow in the ''Breaking Dawn'' films. See also *Kate and Garrett Category:Females Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Minor characters Category:Cullen Witnesses Category:Adoptive siblings